Freedom of the Pikmin Part 2
by Ironic Eraser
Summary: The world of Pikmin has fell into the hands of the evil Chancellors Red and Blue. With her father, Captain Eraser, dead, Violet seeks to continue what her father has started: to free the the world from corruption
1. Prologue

**Freedom of the Pikmin**

Part 2

Prologue

**Time: 2 years past the recent events that follow:**

**Chancellors Red and Blue have completely taken over the world through the rule of totalitarianism. Vice Chancellor Black is assassinated by the infamous E. Captain Eraser, E, and Governor Jack Reese found dead, with large amounts of plutonium found in their bodies. A year later an unidentified woman spoke out to Chancellors Red and Blue, waving an agreement sheet to release the world of Pikmin from the rule of totalitarianism. Both chancellors disagree to the agreement sheet and use all that is within their power to destroy the form. Eventually after 3 months the form is destroyed and all documents and anything linking to the form is lost. The world of Pikmin slowly creeps into a dark era of unjust rights.**

_Exactly two years it has been. My relatives are dead. The ones that I hold dear to me are dead. The only one who I consider close is dear old Pete. He has grown for the past months and has grown both professionally and maturely. Ever since the world of Pikmin has been given to the corrupt Chancellors Red and Blue the law enforcement has slowly turned corrupt also. Greed, that's what's in for those guys in blue. Pete and I have devised a ridiculously insane plan that we think might actually work. We just have to find the correct crew members and one just popped into my mind: Tucker, the insane computer hacker, who now lives in solitude and as a homeless bum somewhere in the gray dull streets of Pikmin City. Are plan has not been put into action for we still have a mission to fulfill: save as many uncorrupted Pikmin as we can._

Violet lies perched on an apartment next to a dark alley way. Alexis Callwell, the first uncorrupted Pikmin Violet's seen in days. But as Alexis Callwell, who is apparently walking in the alleyway of where Violet is, approaches her apartment, an ominous shadow creeps. A drunk cop, armed and probably dangerous in the state he's in.

"Hey baby," the cop says playfully.

Alexis looks back and quickly turns away.

"Hey I was freaking talking to you," the cop says now a bit angrily.

"F off loser," Alexis says, assuming its only a drunkie looking for some fun.

The cop flashes his badge at him. His dark shadow finally is revealed with a blue pikmin with a ripped leaf on top of his head. His eyes were red with insanity. He took out his gun and pointed it at Alexis, the beautiful aqua Pikmin with long eyelashes. Her eyes widen in the sight of the badge and she slowly backs away deeper into the dark alley way.

"Oh god," she said with pure terror in her eyes.

Violet, dressed in black readies her movie to strike the cop. But then she hesitates, thinking what would happen if she took down a cop. Sure that would mean that that would mean that female Pikmin rule over male Pikmin, but what if the cops decide to go after her. She pauses for a moment thinking intently about the consequences that may occur.

"Aw, to hell with it," she says quietly and lights a fireball.

"We're gonna have some fun together," he says maniacally, as he closes in on her.

Unknowingly, Alexis readies a can of pepper spray in her pocket. Suddenly the cop shoots her skimming her arm. She collapses on the concrete floor and the cop rushes over. He checks her pockets, finding the can of pepper spray and throwing it away. He grabs her by her hair and points the gun at her neck.

"You were gonna burn my freaking eyes out eh?" the cop says.

"Well just for that, I'm gonna friggin kill you."

Alexis screams in terror as she struggles to loosen his grip on her hair.

"Guys…what idiots," Violet says quietly and throws the fireball at him. He screams in absolute pain and spontaneously combusts.

Complete Randomness

_So begins the project these Pikmin strive to complete:_

_The Freedom of the Pikmin_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Honest Cop**

Agent Roswell was one of the honest cops that stayed uncorrupted. He stayed loyal to the old ways of law enforcement. An incident a year ago happened specifically to Roswell. He was caught in a fire trying to save a small kid Pikmin from a pyromaniac. This all happened in the Pikmin City Harbor along the docks where the boats lay. It was a Tuesday, midnight and the pyro, Donathan "Flame" Christian, who was disappointed about how his life was going down the tubes. Donathan, an odd colored, red and orange, Pikmin. His parents never cared for him and his boss, Mr. Feller, was a corrupt and greedy Pikmin. After a 9 long months in to his job, he went insane.

He thought of a way to make his life better: ransom. He kidnapped his bosses' son and threatened to kill him if he didn't give up a large amount of money. The cops refused to help and turned their backs on the case. Only one cop agreed to find the Pikmin's son.

Roswell arrived at the docks of the Pikmin City Harbor. He hides behind a nearby dumpster and spots Donathan. He has the kid in one arm and a cell phone in the other.

"Meet me here with the money and you get your son back," Donathan says into the speaker.

"How do I know my son isn't already dead?" Mr. Feller asks suspiciously half sobbing.

"There won't be any point for me in threatening you if I killed him now would there? Be at the Pikmin City Harbor docks in half in hour with the money and NO tricks or your son is dead."

With that done he ended the call and put his cell phone in his pocket. Agent Roswell slowly withdrew his gun. Guns weren't usually a Pikmin cop's weapon but since the overtaking of the democratic government, they switched from flowers to guns. He came out of his shadowy hiding place and walked towards Donathan.

"Donny!" Roswell cried confidently.

Donathan looked behind him at shock. The kid Pikmin was only 8 years old, not even 6 in human years.

"It's over. Let the kid go," Roswell said.

"In your dreams, you copper," Donathan said and lit a fireball in his left hand.

"Give it up Donny, there is a better way to end this."

"No there isn't !" Donathan exclaimed. "My boss has been nothing but a bastard since he hired me. After he gives me the money, I'll torch his kid! And after he sees his only son dead I'll make his life a living hell like he did to me!"

"If you do that wouldn't you be just like him? Ask yourself, if you proceed in doing this you will not only kill a corrupt businessman, but you would also take an innocent life. You would be worse than him!"

Donathan shook his head crazily shouting, "NO! "I'm different from him! This will not be the only victim I take tonight. After this I will start killing corrupt businessmen and slaying their families! They DESERVE this kind of judgment. I AM RIGHTEOUS!"

Without saying another word, he threw his lit fireball at Roswell. The searing pain scorched the poor Pikmin's delicate skin, ripping off his colored skin and burning the rest of him. Trying to resist the pain, Roswell lifted up his gun and shot that pyro in the hand. His whole hand came off and Donathan collapsed screaming at the loss of his hand. The kid Pikmin escaped from the evil clutches of the pyro and ran to Roswell who was now on the dock floor like Donathan. Donathan sucked up the pain and pulled himself up. Immediately seizing what strength he had left, Roswell shot the flamethrower in the gut and finally he was defeated. The kid Pikmin, half sobbing said quietly, "Thank you."

Roswell smiled in gratitude. That was all he needed. The fire that reached the entirety of his body has now faded. His eye vision slowly faded. Things went black. The last thing he saw was two figures and flashing lights. He felt himself being picked up and put onto a bed. After that he saw nothing else and his body went numb.

Meanwhile

A shadow crept in an enormous mansion. It was a dark and gloomy night and the mansion was completely deserted. All that was left of it was a library with ripped pages of books were everywhere.

"E, you have gone this far in your democratic mission to rid the world of totalitarianism. Now it's my turn."

The shadow stood in an open window where the moon shone and his shadow reflected upon the window. He looked up staring at a gold name plate that had the letter E in the middle of it. He then looked down at a name card. _Violet. Your probably the only Pikmin I know I can trust._ He grabbed an abnormally large flower, bigger than his own head. His flower on his head itched for a second and then he saw it: the fedora hat.

He grabbed it and wore it. A shadow cast over his face and his natural color remained hidden. _Violet is the woman I have to look for. I'll find you Violet. There is information that must be given to you. The fate of the world lies in your hands. _And so he grabbed the shadowy figure grabbed his trench coat and escaped into the night leaving the deserted mansion full of sad memories.

_I'm sorry, but no violence or humor yet. It is rather short sorry… Be patient…PLEASE REVIEW._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Violet has gone through many terrible things in her life: first of all the death of her father and also the death of her father's friend and only thing closest to a relative: E. His name was never revealed to anyone and his parents even forgot his name ever since he ran away from home when he was eleven. As a runaway child, he lived a life of solitude and strived to survive. The reason he left home was because his parents seemed to ignore him and treated him like he never existed. When he grew up as a skinny maladjusted Pikmin, Captain Eraser found him at the age of 16 and took care of him ever since. He was taught the ways of justice and never to give in to evil. Eraser never asked the skinny Pikmin his name and the skinny Pikmin decided to name himself after the first letter of his new father's last name: E. By then he had begun his righteous relationship with Captain Eraser. E moved out and began to serve justice mysteriously and anonymously.

The second person Violet, the rose colored Pikmin, looked up to was E. She developed the smarts from him. And she was putting that into good use while devising a plan to ruin the corrupt government. She called up Pete to help her but he was currently busy.

There were larger problems he had to face.

Pete, now a full grown hero, was dressed in a ninja suit with two blades strapped on to his back and a belt full of ninja stars. The sinister Red and Blue have hired a hit man to kill him and it looks as if the hit man found him. The hit man ironically was a boxing glove called Rip. It floated quietly towards the room number that the gullible Pikmin at the front desk gave it: 2456. It recited the numbers in its mind. It finally arrived at the door. It punched the door down and scanned the area with its slits for eyes.

Unknowingly, Pete was flattened on the ceiling right over the boxing glove. He quickly withdrew one of his ninja stars and threw it at the sinister glove, only to find that it surprisingly did no effect at all! The glove, Rip, turned its attention to the small Pikmin over him. It suddenly grew small white arms that strangely did not attach to it at all, and grabbed Pete by the legs. It then threw itself and Pete throwing a big punch that sent Pete flying through 6 various rooms in that certain floor. Pete got up with all the pains searing throughout his body. He grabbed five ninja stars and threw them at the hired boxing glove. But that did no good at all. The ninja stars started to bounce of the stiff hard exterior of the glove and the glove laughed malevolently. It readied itself and after a split second, it launched itself at Pete like an angry bull. Pete grabbed his swords and took them out of the black covers. As he readied himself for jumping and stabbing the glove deep into its gutless interior, he found himself flying backwards and finally breaking through a window.

The boxing glove, still at digging through the stomach of Pete, gave a blood thirsty laugh. Pete trying to ignore the pain gripped his swords tightly and tried to stab it again. As misfortune leads him, they landed in the middle of the road. The sky was dull grey and cars passing by. Pete and the boxing glove rolled to separate sides of the sidewalk. With his two trusty swords gripped tight he leaped over to the other sidewalk and stabbed the boxing glove on the top. Piercing through the thick, fat interior made the hired killer to give out a scream. Desperately, it waved its arms over its head trying to grab Pete who was perforating the boxing glove. Its small hands found its way to Pete's legs and threw him harshly on the ground. Temporarily unconscious, the boxing glove jumped in the air and positioned itself for a quick death knockout to eliminate his target and finish the job.

The glove let gravity push it downwards on the unconscious Pete. Meanwhile, two inches away Pete awoke startled and finally realizing an abnormally large glove was about to plunge itself onto Pete, finishing him off for good. He quickly rolled away, making the glove, instead plunge into the ground and finding itself into the fiery depths of the underworld. Quickly grabbing five buckets full of concrete, he covered up the incident. When Pete got he found himself being stared by dozens, maybe millions of bewildered and baffled Pikmin, all big eyed with shock. Pete casually, without panicking, he grabbed black square shades and wore them. He also took out from his black ninja garments, a small silver flashlight. With a click of a button, there was a brief flash and all the Pikmin seem to suddenly go about their business.

"Nobody will ever know," Pete said and disappeared into a crowed of people.

Ten months earlier

In the room with Violet was Alexis Callwell, who was saved by Violet, who torched the drunk cop that was pursuing Alexis. Alexis had also had a strong rebellion to the government and how democracy has been changed to totalitarianism. She has agreed to join Violet's developing rebel clan and to be strictly trained by Violet.

The room had what you would see at a gym: punching bag and a few machines to improve your body. The room they were in was a small abandoned shop. The windows were blocked and the door was locked.

"Alright Alexis," Violet said strictly, "remember all the martial arts I've taught you."

Alexis nodded. She approached the punching bag with a straight and upright body. With one fell swoop, she knocked off the bag with her flowery antenna. Not one bruise mark or any sight of damage was done to her antenna. Throughout the months of training, her muscles, especially her antenna has improved and grown. Alexis smiled with happiness that she completed the last test of the day that was given to her by Violet.

"Well done, Alexis," Violet said.

"You've now grown and become a true heroine. It has hardly been a year and you've developed well. But now you must leave me and venture forth into the Pikmin world. I will call you when we need help."

Alexis, who was barely 16, lost her parents in a fatal car accident. The apartment she owns was earned from her powers of invisibility. She stole the apartment keys and went about living her life of misery. She shook hands with Violet and walked out of the shop.

"One more thing," Violet said catching Alexis before she left.

Alexis turned around.

"Spread the word of the corrupt government we live in now." Violet said.

Alexis nodded and left the store.

_The beginning of the rebel clan has started well,_ Violet thought.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Pete.

"Yeah?" Pete said on the other line.

"It's Violet."

"Haven't heard from you for a while," Pete said half smiling.

"We have a member," Violet said.

"That just leaves five more Violet."

"Well there's Tucker, so that's four more."

"Ok then."

Violet paused. "So how've you been?"

"Look I'm sorry to break your moment of happiness but I think I'm being followed. Description is a big shadow and floats. It's obviously not a Pikmin."

"So what do you need?"

"Advise. Should I hide or take this guy down?"

"My best advise is to take this guy down but if he's strong you better hide."

Pete thought hard for a moment. He was half panicking about the situation. He decided finally to take Violet's advise.

"Thanks again," Pete said.

"No problem."

They both hung up instantly without saying their goodbyes.

Meanwhile

Agent John Roswell's mind was racing. He did not want to open his eyes, but also he could not open them either. He panicked for a second. Was his eyes stitched? Was he being held by some lunatic who was connected to this sick kidnapping of the boy he saved? He couldn't wait any longer. He forced his eyes to open and found himself staring at a white light. At first he thought he was in heaven but, god, he wasn't that stupid. As his vision cleared the Pikmin saw that it was a dull grey ceiling. He suddenly heard high heels, clacking on the floor boards. He tried to reach for his gun, but found that he was disarmed and also tied in a tight knot. He was lying down, waiting for the Pikmin to come.

The Pikmin showed up and she was beautiful. She was a bright yellow Pikmin and almost looked like an angel. She spoke harmoniously.

"Hello Agent Roswell," she said.

Nevertheless, Roswell did not answer. Even if she was beautiful, he wouldn't let her looks seduce him.

"You were in some fight. The fire burnt of most of your skin. It even burnt off you're flower antenna."

And that's when he realized that she was no Pikmin at all. She was of the species of Chancellor's Red and Blue.

Her blonde hair appeared and her skin was more human than Pikmin. She was a slim "human" in a dark red dress and a long black trench coat.

"You're no Pikmin," Roswell said.

"No, I'm not. I'm Chancellor Red's daughter."

"What did you do to me?" Roswell asked suspiciously.

The "human" sighed. "Do you have any recollection of your last mission?"

"Yeah…I was saving a small Pikmin from a pyromaniac," Roswell replied.

"No. You weren't saving a Pikmin, you were saving me." she said.

Roswell looked shocked and confused. "No, no, I was saving a small kid Pikmin, I couldn't have saved you."

Then suddenly he realized that it wasn't a Pikmin he saved. The kid, that pyro kidnapped was Chancellor Red's daughter. She was 19 in "human" years but 16 in Pikmin years. She was so hidden in the shadows he couldn't have confirmed if it was a Pikmin or a "human."

After a few minutes or so, they got back on topic.

"So, what did you do to me?" Roswell asked more calmer and relaxed.

She sighed once more and explained, "with your skin and antenna fully burnt off, there was no choice for me but to turn you into one of us."

Roswell's eyes widened as the female "human" took off his straps and led him to a mirror. Roswell stared at himself as he now had long brown hair, wide eyes, a button nose, peach colored skin and a scar across his left eye. He collapsed onto the floor, on bended knee and gave a long shout. He had always despised the species Chancellor Red was and now he had become one. After a few hours of shock, the female gave him some clothes: a white shirt, black pants, a fedora hat, and a leather trench coat. He was calm again, accepting the fact that he was one of them. He knew he couldn't go back to the FPPA. He had violated the chief officer's command: nobody could help Chancellor Red save his daughter.

Seconds away from the door with the female "human" behind him, he paused.

"I never asked you what your name was, so I'm asking you now," Roswell said.

The female "human" smiled. "Call me Blondie."

_You've read. Please review._


End file.
